edfandomcom-20200215-history
An Ed Too Many
"An Ed Too Many" is the 9th episode of Season 1 and the 9th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah develops a huge crush on Edd after he gives her a rare flower. This causes her to proceed in causing trouble for The Eds' plans and scams. The Eds must now find a way to get Sarah to forget about her crush with Edd, so that they can do their scams without a problem. Plot The episode begins at Edd's backyard where the Eds are looking for a four-leafed clover. Ed is hard at work when he gets distracted by a caterpillar crawling on his hand. Soon enough, he begins to imitate it. He does this until he finds something of interest, and calls out that he found it. He then runs to his friends with what he found, but trips on a sprinkler and slips underground, ending up at Eddy's feet. When Eddy asks where the clover is, he pokes his hands through the grass and shows him a pretty flower. Eddy grabs it roughly, but Edd sees that it's a rare flower, and pleads with Eddy to be gentle. Eddy ignores him and tosses the flower to the ground. Edd catches it before it hits the ground, and Eddy complains that there are no clovers to be found before resuming work. A few seconds later, he finds a clover and grins. Ed then hears a growling sound. Ed spits the grass and dirt out of his mouth and jumps into Eddy's arms, scared and wondering where the sound came from. Eddy points out that it came from Ed's stomach, and Ed realizes that he's hungry. As a solution, Eddy proposes they go to his house and makes some pizza. Edd states that he'll make the sauce, while Ed notes that he'll get in the way and make a big mess. On the way there, they pass Sarah and Jimmy, who are playing hopscotch. As they pass, Ed bumps into Jimmy, sending him spinning, and Eddy erases every square except the one Jimmy is balanced on. Sarah is irritated by this, and yells at Eddy, but Eddy ignores her. Jimmy begins to fall, but Sarah catches him. Just then, Edd walks by, holding the flower. Sarah yells at him, and Edd turns around. Both Sarah and Jimmy notice the flower and sniff it. Eddy yells to Edd to come on, so Edd hands over the flower and hurries after his friends. Sarah sniffs the flower again and states that she and Double D were meant to be before skipping after him, leaving Jimmy alone. The Eds have made it to Eddy's house and are making pizza. Ed is busy with the cheese while Edd makes the sauce. Edd, as can be predicted, is very studious with his construction of the sauce, but Eddy is clowning around with the dough and distracting Edd. This annoys Edd, and he concentrates harder on the sauce. Eddy then asks how much yeast is needed. Edd tells him one tablespoon, but Eddy ignores Edd's instructions and pours a whole can of yeast into the dough. Ed, meanwhile, is eating the cheese. Eddy yells at Ed to stop and hands him a grater and some pepperoni. Ed begins slicing the pepperoni. As Edd stirs the tomato sauce, he hears the doorbell ringing. Eddy asks Edd to get the door as he fights with the dough, which is growing to immense proportions, and Edd goes off to answer the door. Eddy, unable to handle the growth, asks Ed for help, and Ed begins using the dough like a trampoline. Meanwhile, Edd opens the door to find Sarah. Sarah is acting very forwards toward Edd, and this makes him nervous. He backs into the house as Sarah follows. He enters the kitchen, where Ed is diving on the dough and flattening it for the pizza. Eddy doesn't notice, as he is more focused on getting the tomato sauce on the pizza. Ed notices this while pouring the sauce, however, and drops the pot into the pizza dough, splashing sauce onto Eddy's face. Eddy asks Ed why Sarah is here, but Ed cannot answer and chooses to hide behind Eddy, as he fears his sister. Jimmy watches from behind a window, uncertain what is going on. Edd tries to hide in a cabinet in order to get away from Sarah, but this doesn't work. Ed then gingerly suggests to Sarah that she play outside, but Sarah yells at him before turning back to Edd. Eddy, annoyed, grabs Sarah and tries to throw her out but ends up being thrown out himself when Sarah turns the tables; when Eddy tries to come back in, he is hit with a flying Ed, whom Sarah has thrown out as well. When the duo make their way back in, they find Edd hiding on top of the fridge while Sarah tries to get at him. Sarah then notices some magnetic letters and spells the message "Sarah + Edd" on the fridge. Eddy realizes what's going on and grabs Edd, getting him away from Sarah. Jimmy's life is a disaster without Sarah. In his room, he clutches a picture of Sarah and makes many morose statements. When his oven rings, he goes over to pull out his soufflé only for it to collapse on him. The Eds are hiding in a bush. Eddy checks to see if the coast is clear; when there is no sign of Sarah, he tells his friends they can leave, only to find that Sarah is clinging to Edd's leg. Eddy quickly grabs his friend and he and Ed whisk Double D away from Sarah. Things are going well until Sarah peeps out of Edd's hat, seemingly not getting the hint that Edd doesn't want to be anywhere near her. His friends see this and stop, amazed by Sarah's dexterity. Eddy soon comes up with an idea, and hands Sarah a paper, saying it's a poem Edd wrote. Sarah reads the words: "Get Lost." It takes a while for her to realize what just happened, but when she does, Edd has been carried away. Jimmy's life hasn't improved either. He walks down the sidewalk and spots another Baby Blue Gym Sock. At first he is calmed, but then he remembers what drew Sarah away, and he begins to stomp on the flower. He then throws his teddy bear down and rips its head off. Jonny arrives at this moment, and asks Jimmy what's going on. In an attempt to prove how tough he is, Jimmy takes a swing at Jonny, but hits nothing but air. Jonny, not sure what's going on, treats it as a game of tag and runs off giddily. The Eds have moved to Edd's garage to start a new scheme: a dinosaur skeleton. While Edd looks at the plans and Ed gets his hands stuck in papier-mache, Eddy dreams about the riches that they are soon to have. Suddenly, however, Sarah appears, and cuts the plans into figures of her and Edd ballroom dancing. Edd tries to escape, but only manages to get covered in papier-mache, which dries, trapping him. While Eddy stares at Sarah messing with Edd, Ed mentions that Sarah is weird without Jimmy. This sparks an idea in his mind, and they go off to find Jimmy. When they find him at the playground, Jimmy is unwilling to come until Eddy mentions that they want to get him back together with Sarah. At this, Jimmy weakly kicks at Eddy, trying to get Eddy to take him to his lost friend. Eddy leads a blindfolded Jimmy down the sidewalk. From the other side comes Sarah, blindfolded and led by Edd. When they take off their blindfolds, they greet each other and walk off, having seemingly forgotten the whole thing. At this, the Eds breathe a sigh of relief and sink down on the sidewalk. Eddy, believing the four-leaf clover has brought them nothing but bad luck, tosses it away, only for Jonny to come by and pick it up. Right after he finds it, he comes across a twenty-dollar bill. Eddy tries to complain that Jonny stole their luck, but as Edd notes, this is always their luck. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': hearing his belly rumble "Eddy!" into Eddy's arms Eddy: Ed in his arms "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: terrified "That sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Ahh!" and crossed "Get off me, Ed!" Ed to the ground "That's your belly!" Ed: grumbles "I'm hungry!" Eddy: "Let's go to my place and make some pizza." Edd: "I'll make the sauce." Ed: "I'll get in the way and make a big mess." ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Sarah! Double D wrote you a poem!" Sarah: "For me?" the note "'Get lost'. Oh, that's so… HEY!" down and Eddy escape with Edd ---- *'Ed': "Um, Sarah? Do you think you should go outside and play?" Sarah: Ed and yells in his ear "BACK OFF, FISHFACE!" back to being all sweet and lovey-like as she walks back toward Edd ---- *'Eddy': Ed eating the giant cheese wheel "Ed, quit eating all the cheese!" Ed: "Cheese, Swiss?" Eddy: Ed a salami "Pepperoni, Italian." Ed: up a grater "Slicer, aluminum." ---- *'Jonny': "Look, Plank! A four leaf clover!" when he finds a twenty dollar bill "Look, Plank! A twenty dollar bill!" Eddy: Jonny walk away with the twenty dollar bill he picked up "But that's our luck!" Edd: disappointed "That's always our luck!" ---- *'Edd': dreamily "With good luck the daily chore of applying fabric softener would become a thing of the past!" ---- *'Ed': a huge chunk of cheese "Big cheese!" Eddy: "Talking to me, Ed?" ---- *'Jimmy': mental on the Eds "Where's my Sarah?!" Eddy in a meek manner "I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back!" ---- *'Eddy': reading "Sarah and Double D?!" Ed "Your sister's got a crush on Double D!" Ed: worried "And she's a good speller!" ---- *'Edd': "It's better to have loved and lost…" Ed: the point "Than lost and found!" Trivia/Goofs *When Eddy's refrigerator is first seen, the magnets on them are simply color penciled on. Later, they look like regular magnets. *On the refrigerator the B is at first red. When the camera shot pans out it is then green, and the words around "SARAH + EDD" are displaced. *While erasing the hopscotch that Jimmy and Sarah are playing on, Eddy gets rid of several lines without even touching them. *When Ed jumps onto Eddy, Eddy isn't holding the four-leaf clover, but in the next shot, he is holding it again. *This is the first appearance of the Baby Blue Gym Sock. It reappears in "A Fistful of Ed". *When Sarah pops out from under Edd's hat, you can see some of his head. This is probably an animation oversight or might answer the question of what's underneath Edd's hat. *When the Eds were looking for a four-leaf clover, you can see a tree with transparent trunk, which probably was seen about seven times in the episode. *This was the first episode to be written by all three main writers (Danny Antonucci, Jono Howard and Mike Kubat). *This is the second time Kevin and Rolf are absent. *3rd time Nazz doesn't appear. *4th time the Kankers are absent. *Sarah's crush on Edd is referenced in several other episodes such as "For Your Ed Only". Originally, it was Edd who had a crush on Sarah as shown in the pilot episode "The Ed-Touchables", ''but in this episode, it was reversed. *'Running Gags:' *#Sarah acting lovey dovey to Edd. *#Jimmy getting angry at Sarah liking Edd and when people tease him. *#Sarah interrupting what the Eds are doing because of her crush. *#When Ed or Eddy try to get rid of Sarah, she often gets angry at them and orders them to back off before returning to being lovey dovey to Edd. *This is the first episode in which Jimmy and Sarah are separated. *Ed had paper mache on his hands which hardened after Edd mentioned it was quick drying. However when Edd went to hide in Ed's jacket, Ed no longer has paper mache on his hands. *This is the first time somebody other than Kevin uses the word "dork" to insult one or more of the Eds. This would happen again in "One + One = Ed" and "A Town Called Ed''." Gallery File:Catasd.jpg|Ed finds a caterpillar. File:109.png|The transparent tree. File:Yeah.png|Another view at the transparent tree. File:156382748237287376276764720489383.png|Yet another view at the transparent tree. File:Big cheese.jpg|"Big Cheese!" File:Dasdasd.jpg|"What?" File:Faf.jpg|"Sarah's a good speller." File:Sarah paints edd.jpg|Okay… that's creepy. Jimmys a lone wolf lookin for trouble.jpg|Jimmy with rabies. File:Poem.jpg|Edd's "poem" Catiapilliar-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed as a caterpillar. Double D Bald.png|That's so unexpected. a.PNG|I'm stranded! j.PNG|Double D and me are meant to be. BBGS.png|Ed holding the Baby Blue Gym Sock. Eds backyard.jpg|The Eds searching for a four leafed clover. Eddys kitchen.jpg|Eddy getting food out of the fridge. Jimmy and Sarah.png|Jimmy and Sarah re-united Video 0b0K-ZcOkTM Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes